<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love comes at a cost, but all is not lost by lastknownaddress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379272">Love comes at a cost, but all is not lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastknownaddress/pseuds/lastknownaddress'>lastknownaddress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastknownaddress/pseuds/lastknownaddress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Часом назад Фрэнк был всего лишь заебанным папочкой для двух задиристых мопсиков и вокалистом небезызвестной группы, а сейчас он — Лувр, конфетка, сладкий мальчик, разве большего по жизни он мог бы добиться?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love comes at a cost, but all is not lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название взято из Architects - A Wasted Hymn, и, откровенно говоря, юморок в работе более, чем чудноват ::::)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Конечно же, Фрэнк знал, что у его соседа есть… так сказать, некоторые завихрения… странности… бзики. И он думал, что готов уже ко всему после «Фрэнки, набей на заднице единорога! Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста». Конечно же, Айеро, татуированный самыми что ни на есть «тру мужицкими» татулями под самые ничто, с линейкой пауков-клыков-волков-монстроидных-тварей идёт в ближайший тату-салон и бьёт на жопе единорога, преподнося его Уэю как подарок на день рождения. Задница на день рождения — тоже совсем в духе Джерарда.</p><p>Джерард был красив, умён и иногда не совсем в меру чудаковат. Он менял профессии, кажется, чаще, чем Фрэнк ходил в фитнес-центр, ведь в разговорах он то говорил, что он художник и у него скоро выставка, то он резко менял вид деятельности на модельный, то кто-то из друзей звал его попеть в ближайший ресторан с живой музыкой и после, каким-то непостижимым образом, его замечал управляющий, и вот, он уже вокалист на полставки. Или, вроде бы, он управлялся с этими профессиями сразу, Айеро даже не имеет малейшего представления.</p><p>Но мужчина все равно оказался не готов к сегодняшнему дню. Скорее, даже утру. После сообщения Уэя резко захотелось минимум выпить, максимум переехать (не Джерарда) или хотя бы провести вечер за гитарой, воя на всю округу.</p><p>Проблемы с переездом точно бы не было, так как жены, детей, хомячка у Фрэнка не имелось, но были две собаки — два мопса, коих тот чуть ли не на руках носил — Хэвен и Хэлл. Милашки, которые сейчас тёрлись о ноги мужчины и просились погулять. Что-то он их совсем разбаловал.</p><p>Он их назвал так в тот короткий, но яркий его период жизни когда он сильно интересовался библейщиной.</p><p>Мопсы, как всегда, пытались разорвать его на две неровные Айеро-инки, и, честно сказать, Фрэнк только по поводкам мог сказать, что синий — это Хэвен, а красный — Хэлл. Ну и так же, если приглядеться, у каждого из них на ошейниках были подвешены брелочки в форме косточек с их именами. Трава была по-утреннему сырой, а воздух ещё не вонял машинными выхлопами (не то что ими воняло и ранее, но все же), Айеро хотел, чтобы так чисто и спокойно было не только снаружи него, а и внутри.</p><p>Они наконец провели привычный, уже практически священный, обряд прохождения круга вокруг коттеджного поселка; мальчики зарычали и затявкали около какого-то незнакомого их хозяину пса; они поздоровались с милой парой (они жили на углу в синеватом доме), у которых была такса, что нравилась мопсам; сделали свое дело и Фрэнк со спокойной душой отпустил их без поводков бродить по лужайке возле его дома и снова достал злополучный телефон.</p><p>Сел на ступеньки перед крыльцом, подумал, что можно было бы купить новые шорты в замену старых — в этих начали появляться какие-то дырочки (или закрыть нашивками? где-то у него болталась нашивочка с мисфитсами), покрутил в руках телефон.</p><p>Он был готов заниматься абсолютно чем угодно, только чтобы снова не смотреть на смс и не краснеть.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнул, подумал, что делает из мухи слона. Впрочем, так и было. И открыл сообщение.</p><p>
  <i>«Фрэнки, я не знаю к кому ещё могу обратиться и… не мог бы ты помочь мне кое с чем? Мой парень уехал в командировку и мне хотелось бы порадовать его фото… думаю, ты понимаешь какого характера ;) Но один я с этой задумкой справиться не смогу и поэтому, если ты не против этой идеи — перейди по ссылкам и посмотри содержание. Напиши время, когда тебе будет удобней подойти, опять же, если ты согласен помочь»</i>
</p><p>Во-первых, надо сделать глубокий вдох. Он не знал, что Джерард Уэй — гей. Вот так просто — раз! — и гей. Во-вторых, делаем ещё вдох. Он не знал, что Джерард Уэй не только гей, но и занятый гей. Да и к тому же (не забываем сделать третий глубокий вдох, чтобы, не дай бог, не задохнуться), он совершенно не скрывает этого, но почему-то Фрэнк, зная его уже добрых года три — как заселился сюда — ни разу не видел ни одной его пассии, да и то, что Джерард не очень натурален, он тоже в душе не ебал.</p><p>Ладно-ладно, может, Уэй — би, пан или кто там ещё из всего длинного списка имеет слабость к своему полу? По сути, без разницы, смысл в том, что если Джерард не считает это таким важным фактом, то что ж Фрэнк этого раньше не узнал?</p><p>Да и, черт возьми, главный вопрос: Джерард настолько относится к нему как к близкому другу, что пригласил его устроить ему фотосессию для его пассии? Конечно, они и правда были хорошими и довольно часто видямищися друзьями, но все же не настолько же, чтобы доверять семейные тайны и писать сообщения типа «го трахнемся?)» и «а чё б не испробовать на мне мои новые веревки, бро». Да и, блин, Фрэнк был большего мнения о своей красоте, чтобы думать о том, что Джерард воспринимал его сугубо только как друга.</p><p>Снова было слишком много вопросов и нисколько ответов.</p><p>Откровенно говоря, год назад, когда он пялился на Уэя и делал бесподобно ебанутые штуки (типа татуировки резвой радужной лошадки) только чтобы привлечь внимание, он и мечтать не мог о том, что Джерард окажется любителем мужчин, а сейчас злится из-за того, что Уэй избрал не его.</p><p>Затылок чувствуется так, будто по нему кто-то провел ледяной пятерней. Он запускает руку в волосы — конечно же, их никто не трогал — но он не удерживается и мусолит пряди ещё разок, а потом и ещё два.</p><p>Так, теперь можно снова просмотреть ссылочки, что прислал Уэй. Первая, с пометочкой «этот в приоритете», быстрый клик, и перед Фрэнком открывается вкладка сайта (что-то наподобие пинтереста) и картинка с чьим-то торсом и несложным верёвочным шибари на нем.</p><p>А вторая ссылка приводила к сайту с бо́льшими вариациями того же бондажа: пентаграмма на груди, ошейники, ремни, какие-то замысловато связанные веревки, разнородные узелки.</p><p>Не сказать, что Фрэнк с бондажем не знаком совсем, но также нельзя сказать, что он с ним на «ты» и бондаж — это то, чем он занимается с рождения. Так, пару раз (ладно, может больше) пробовали с бывшим, не более. Он, блин, музыкант, а не рукодельница.</p><p>Один из песиков так резко утыкается мордочкой с зажатой в пасти откуда-то вытащенный грязной палкой, что он чуть не роняет телефон.</p><p>— Хэвен? — он наконец догадывается посмотреть на красный ошейник. — А, Хэлл, детка. Ты принес папочке палочку? Хороший мальчик, — он чешет его за ушком, гладит по грязной, ставшей из бежевой черной спинке (твою мать, где он снова нашел грязь?), а после закидывает палку куда-то подальше от себя.</p><p>Хэвен, идеально чистый, моментально выруливает из ближайшего к Айеро куста и пытается добежать до палочки быстрее. Через три минуты подобных гладиаторским боев Хэвен преподносит ему в чумазой, но очень гордой и трепетно сморщенной мордашке палочку, с которой подтекает какая-то черная водица.</p><p>— Вы считаете мою жизнь слишком простой? Ну мальчики, — укоризненно хмурит брови Фрэнк. Сколько можно сюрпризов за сегодня? Боже, он так до самого вечера успеет только их помыть.</p><p>Хэвен кладет палочку прямо около его ног и так рьяно и радостно виляет своим коротким хвостиком и лижет розовым язычком мордочку, что Фрэнк не может не улыбаться так широко, что аж щеки начинают болеть. Господи, он все-таки так сильно любил своих деток.</p><p>Но, не стоит забывать, так же он любил и Джерарда.</p><p>А впрочем, если Уэй не находит это изменой, а Фрэнк и правда совсем не прочь его потрогать, отхватить хоть какой-то кусочек этого сладенького пирожка… ладно, звучит отвратительно, но… а почему бы правда и не помочь? Что он теряет?</p><p><i>«а я только подумал, что уже привык к тому, что выкидывает твой мозг. сегодня в пять вечера точно буду свободен. согласен на это время?»</i> — он решительно нажимает на кнопку «отправить». Ну и все — он просто хорошо проведет время, отдохнёт, что в этом ужасного?</p><p>Мальчики остаются бегать по лужайке, а он, с чувством верно сделанного выбора и насвистывая гимн Уругвая себе под нос, стремится поскорее зайти в дом.</p><p>Спустя пять минут на его телефон приходит <i>«Конечно, буду ждать ;)».</i></p><p>— Ну хоть смайлик рычащего котика и закрывающей глаза обезьяны не поставил, — бормочет под нос Фрэнк, откладывая телефон на стол и переворачивая ломтики картошки на сковороде. Сзади слышится лай мопсиков и уже через секунду он издает задушенный стон, прикрывая лицо рукой: те не только сами грязные, но и оставили мокрые дорожки ещё и на чистом паркете. Прямо от входной двери, по коридору и до кухни.</p><p>А денёк-то не будет простым.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К пяти вечера, когда он стоит перед домом Джерарда, он уже устал и износился настолько, что не хотелось уже практически ничего. Неугомонные мопсы довели его до состояния «мятая бумажка, по которой прокатился танк» всего за каких-то жалких сорок минут.<p>— Привет! — открывает дверь перед Айеро Джерард и тут же быстро стискивает того в объятиях. Прямо над входом какие-то звенящие на ветру трубки, которых раньше не было. Эстетичненько. — Проходи, очень рад, что ты согласился.</p><p>Он говорит это так, будто Фрэнк согласился на его предложение в помощи покраски стены, а не на какие-то смутные сексуальные делишки. Хотя, может, в понимании Джерарда друзья и созданы для того чтобы связывать своих друзей? Ну, кто знает.</p><p>— Прикольный перезвон, — оценивает Айеро старания друга сделать дом более комфортным и тот улыбается в ответ.— Денёчка. Так, фотки я посмотрел, заинтересовался, но мы сейчас реально будем связывать тебя?</p><p>Они секундно обмениваются лисьими ухмылками.</p><p>— Ты́ будешь связывать меня. Да божечки, просто связать, почему это так кого-то удивляет? Я же не прошу тебя удовлетворить все мои сексуальные потребности, пока моего парня нет, м? — он фыркает и пожимает плечами.</p><p>На первый взгляд кажется, что его это реально не напрягает, но после он так нервно хихикает и натягивает рукава рубашки на руки, что Фрэнк хмыкает под нос. Наш мистер «сама невозмутимость» волнуется. Так-так-так.</p><p>— Да без проблем, друг, давай, чем и как сильно тебя связывать, веди меня в твою комнату, — он говорит это шутливым голосом, после мотает головой и хлопает Джерарда по плечу. — Конечно же, это странно, Уэй! У скольких своих соседей ты такое просишь?</p><p>Они произносят это параллельно тому, как Фрэнк оставляет свои вансы внизу, чувствуя толику вины и жалости, когда смотрит на идеально чистые полочки для обуви у Джерарда в то время, как с его обуви противно стекает земля. Айеро решает, что в этом тоже виноваты песики. Аттракцион стыда проходит достаточно быстро, и они поднимаются наверх, в комнату Джерарда.</p><p>Уэй включает какую-то ненапрягающую музыку на колонках и качает головой в такт мелодии.</p><p>— Ни у скольких, но… не знаю, просто подумал, что ты такое можешь сделать, а я… — он хмурится, а после снова расслабляется и с усмешкой смотрит Фрэнку в глаза. — И ты же согласился, ну?</p><p>— Допустим, согласился, но все же… Ладно, без разницы, согласился, — признает Айеро, желая уже поскорее завершить все, чтобы уйти домой и радостно подрочить в душе на Джерарда. И он надеется, что перед этим его мальчики, сейчас запертые в доме, не испачкают комнаты и ему не придется снова все мыть. — Где там твои веревки?</p><p>В комнате Уэя все сделано просто, но со вкусом: тонкий ворс ковра на полу, шмотки не в шкафах, а висят на какой-то палке, протянутой от одной стены до другой, пара шкафов, широкая кровать, возле которой два маленьких ящичка. Все в сине-розовых спокойных тонах.</p><p>Это сложно признать, но он возбуждается только от одного вида хозяина этих хоро́м: обтягивающие черные джинсы, черная рубашка и как вишенка на тортике — ярко-алый, словно кровавый, галстук.</p><p>— Секунду, — тут же откликивается Джерард. Покачивая бедрами, он пританцовывает в такт музыки и, проходя мимо Фрэнка, обходит его кругом и изящно проводит теплой рукой по его плечам. — Не знал, что у тебя есть татуировки и на спине. Сквозь рубашку видны.</p><p>— Эм. Есть, — оборачивается Айеро. Он чуток растерял свой пыл и чувствует себя голым в этой тонкой белой в клетку рубашке с короткими рукавами.</p><p>— Я даже все татуировки у тебя на заднице видел, а на спине — ещё нет, как это произошло? — смеётся Джерард, все ещё нависая над ним где-то сзади. — Ладно, так, веревка…</p><p>Только когда рука и торс Уэя отдаляются от него, он понимает, что почти дрожал под ними. Плечи превратились в желеобразное нечто и он качает ими, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить себе жизнь.</p><p>Не будь Джерард так красив и горяч, в жизни Фрэнка все стало бы в разы, в разы легче.</p><p>— Держи. Мне лучше лечь? Или ты как-то стоя сделаешь? Никогда ещё не пробовал бондаж, — он передает средней толщины красную верёвку Айеро и лёгким движением пальчика вырубает музыку. Фрэнк растерянно вертит ее в руках. Что-то идея больше не кажется такой веселой и легкоисполнимой.</p><p>— Ложись, конечно, — Фрэнк проводит рукой по волосам, и, как это и ожидалось, растрепывает их ещё больше. — Ты рубашку и джинсы собираешься снимать?</p><p>— Нет. Веревка же тонкая слишком, — отвечает Джерард и Фрэнк кивает. Пусть тот будет хоть в доспехах, хоть в мантии с опушкой из меха бобра, хоть в пижаме — без проблем. Как угодно его высочеству.</p><p>Джерард перепархивает на кровать, укрытую синим шерстяным покрывалом с разноцветными всполохами на нем и, опираясь на локти, наблюдает за тем, как Фрэнк распутывает узлы на верёвке. На ебаной, блять, верёвке, будто это ебаные, блять, наушники, узлы.</p><p>Айеро уже начинает потеть и злиться от такой нервотрёпки. «Связать горячего соседа» не является синонимом к «устроить ебучий цирк», но, кажется, мозг Фрэнка уверен ровно в обратном.</p><p>— Оу, я до этого давал детям брата с ней поиграть.</p><p>— Специальной веревкой для бондажа, верно? — закатывает глаза Фрэнк, ближе подходя к кровати и вставая коленями на ее краешек. — Ее следует скручивать в кольцо и куда-то аккуратно класть или же вешать, а не давать играть детям, Джерард.</p><p>Ну, хоть с вибратором или кляпами не дал поиграть и то хорошо. Это все равно было бы так в духе мужчины.</p><p>— Хорошо, теперь буду знать, — кивает Уэй. Он качает плечами и вертится как заводная игрушка. Когда его нога случайно влепляется в пах Фрэнка, тот чуть не падает и шипит сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Оу, прости.</p><p>Это звучит так, будто он нашкодивший ребенок, свято верящий в то, что он не виноват. Выразительный взгляд Джерарда только доказывает это.</p><p>Возбуждение, тщательно контролируемое злостью на верёвку, радостно возвращается и Айеро чувствует, как управление его телом потихоньку уходит к его второму мозгу — его достоинству.</p><p>— А теперь успокойся, глубоко вдохни-выдохни и дай мне тебя связать, неугомонный, — просит Айеро, расставляя ноги Джерарда пошире и становясь на колени между ними. Длинная (метров восемь) веревка уже удобно скручена у него в руках, он думает, чего же забыл и наконец вспоминает.</p><p>Он достает из заднего кармана джинс телефон и раскрывает его на картинке, которую ему скинул Джерард: там подробно показано, как вязать шибари.</p><p>С бывшим они связывали только ноги, руки, фигурно, но делали это более толстой, не синтетической веревкой. Да и Фрэнк не мог вспомнить ни одного человека, кто так елозил перед ним.</p><p>Это так дебильно, на самом деле: телефон рядом, шибари не как прелюдия к сексу.</p><p>— Ох, так, все, я спокоен. Спокоен, — он картинно делает вдохи-выдохи, а его щеки окрашиваются в розовый.</p><p>— Всё-таки в одежде связывать? — повторно интересуется Фрэнк. Ну мало ли, в прошлый раз не так понял или же Джерард передумал.</p><p>Тот приоткрывает рот и облизывает губы. Ох, черт.</p><p>— Да-да, в одежде. В рубашке будет эстетичней… тебе не нравится?</p><p>— Нравится. Хорошо, — он убирает упавшие на лоб пряди и решительно берется за колени Уэя. — Приступим. Приподнимись, Джерард.</p><p>Все время тыкая в потухающий экран телефона, он протягивает верёвку под ворот черной рубашки Джерарда, ловко расправляясь с длинными концами; не очень аккуратно делает уже знакомые ему узлы (он думает о том, что если бы он поучился у матери ее макраме, дело было намного проще), после перебираясь на грудь и предплечья.</p><p>Джерард дышит так, будто пробежал марафон, его щеки краснеют ещё сильнее. Фрэнк, впервые так неожиданно близко оказываясь к его лицу, подмечает обрамленные черными ресничками глубокие, немного испуганные болотные глаза, которые притягивают к себе внимание блеском и словно затягивают в себя.</p><p>Веревка, как змея, уже ползет и натягивается по животу Джерарда. Она очень слабо, но тянется, что на рубашке выглядит только выгоднее.</p><p>— Нормально? Не слишком жёстко? — спрашивает Фрэнк. Его заставляет сильно огорчиться тот факт, что он надел не шорты, а узкие джинсы, ведь Джерард, видимо, решил вывести его из душевного равновесия всеми возможными способами: со временем он чувствует ещё только более сильное возбуждение.</p><p>— Нет-нет, все хорошо, — неловко хихикает черноволосый мужчина. — Просто немного непривычные ощущения.</p><p>— Расслабься, если ты уж так хочешь порадовать бойфренда, то просто полежи ещё немного, скоро закончу, — успокаивающе гладит по напряжённым мышцам рук и живота Фрэнк, получая в ответ что-то похожее на «пытаюсь».</p><p>Мужчина боится запутать верёвку или того, что ее может не хватить; пока что выходит все правильно и не слишком сложно. Он замечает значительную выпуклость на джинсах Джерарда только когда переходит с веревкой к паху, до этого он был так сосредоточен на связывании, что не замечал этого.</p><p>Фрэнк, ловя взгляд Уэя, усмехается ему, а тот в ответ лишь прячет взгляд.</p><p>Кажется, Айеро — не единственный человек, искренне верующий в то, что он, с его модной прической и десятками чернил на коже — само воплощение секса.</p><p>— Продолжай, — сдавленно просит Джерард, когда Фрэнк останавливается, чтобы дальше посмотреть на объяснение в телефоне.</p><p>— Ой, извини, — он замечает, что оставил верёвку плотно сжатой возле его ширинки. — Перевернись, — командует Фрэнк и Джерард послушно исполняет действие.</p><p>Айеро протягивает верёвку по заднице, после делая ещё несколько несложных узелков и в конечном итоге крепко связывает руки мужчины, понимая, что, кажется, веревки даже больше, чем надо.</p><p>— Всё. Как ты хочешь сфотографироваться? — спрашивает Фрэнк, сползая с кровати и забирая телефон. Его руки — да что уж там руки — он весь весь вспотел. Джерард с трудом переворачивается и садится на край, свешивая ноги.</p><p>Айеро бегло оглядывает работу: бондажист из него совсем-таки неплохой. Руки Джерарда прочно связаны у него за спиной, небрежно спутанный с красными веревками точно такого же цвета галстук выгодно выделяются на фоне черной рубашки, а щеки буквально горят.</p><p>— Вот прямо тут, наверное, будет хорошо, — пожимает плечами Уэй, бросая на Айеро взгляды из-под черных ресниц. Его волосы всклокочены, но так, что Фрэнку хочется запутать в них свои пальцы, хочется оттянуть их, пригладить, взъерошить еще силь… так, спокойно, надо успокоиться.</p><p>Да какого ж такого черта сам Уэй пытается его возбудить?!</p><p>— Ну, как ощущения? — интересуется Фрэнк, коротко улыбаясь однобокой улыбкой и оглядываясь в поисках фотоаппарата или хотя бы мобильника Джерарда.</p><p>— Странные. Меня как будто… ммм… будто кто-то пленил… заманил в свои сети и не желает отпускать, — делится Джерард, прищуривая глаза, так, будто он действительно глубоко задумался для того, чтобы дать такой полный ответ. — Так что я чувствую нотки беспомощности… словно меня нужно спасти, — Фрэнк чувствует, как управление полностью отдается в его второй мозг и делает два тяжелых, но верных шага по направлению к Уэю. Как-то он слишком легко стал слетать от грязных разговорчиков. Сейчас он… — Ну, или как будто дети снова меня запутали в той долбанной скакалке во дворе и натравили на меня своего пса, мда.</p><p>Из-за этого добавления Фрэнк словно спускается на землю. Он отступает назад, не понимая, что же это такое на него нашло.</p><p>— Ммм… Ясненько, а у тебя есть фотик? — спрашивает он, неловко понимая, что голос все-таки немного дрожит. Ужасно, что с ним делает гребаный Джерард Уэй?</p><p>— Где-то на кухне, в шкафу… Ну, далеко, лучше сфоткай на мой телефон, — решает он. У модели нет фотоаппарата?</p><p>— А где телефон? Боже, Джерард, давай быстрее, судя по твоим словам, тебе так хреново, что лучше бы ты этого не делал, — перебивает его дальнейшие поползновения Фрэнк, фыркая.</p><p>Это уже начинает превращаться в нелепое «пойди туда, не знаю куда, принеси то, не знаю что».</p><p>— Где-то в куртке, — неуверенно говорит Уэй. — Но ты можешь сфотографировать меня на свой телефон, а потом переслать мне то, что выйдет, а? — предлагает он.</p><p>Фрэнку хочется начать истерично смеяться. То есть, Джерард думает, что он никогда в своей жизни не собирается на эти самые чудесные фотографии дрочить? Никогда в жизни не поставит в рамочку и на обои на рабочем столе, не размножит ее по всем возможным электронным носителям информации? Да ни в коем случае, ну вы чего, мистер наивность.</p><p>— Давай так, — кивает Айеро, доставая мобильник из кармана. он делает несколько снимков.</p><p>— У меня нормально на голове? — спрашивает Джерард после того, как Фрэнк уже минуту фотографирует его. Татуированный мужчина устало выдыхает: а нельзя ли было спросить раньше?</p><p>Он уже не так прям болезненно, но все же очень неприятно возбуждён и — реально? — жизнь преподнесла ему очередной урок в виде связанного Джерарда, сидящего прямо перед ним и он ничего не может поделать, потому что во-первых, этого не хочет сам Джерард, а во-вторых, даже если бы тот этого хотел, у него есть парень? Очередной полный отстой.</p><p>— Вроде бы… нормально, — Фрэнк подходит ближе и все-таки поправляет парочку прядей. Лучше не становится, но он хоть делает какие-то попытки исправить ситуацию. Ну, или, скорее, заставить себя не впутать пальцы в волосы поглубже и остаться в таком положении до конца жизни.</p><p>— Можешь снять меня ближе? Надеюсь, у тебя получается хорошо.</p><p>Фрэнк просто нервно кивает. Волосы налипают на лоб, да и фотограф из него — что из дерьма пуля. Он так заинтересованно нависает над уже лежащим Джерардом, пытаясь настроить фокус на верёвке, а не на покрывале за ней, что не рассчитывает свои силы и падает на Уэя. Тот охает, а Айеро чувствует жгучее чувство стыда, но не видит в себе силы подняться. Ведь… черт возьми, он лежит на самом горячем парне на свете (после него самого, конечно) и секунду близости он точно, как минимум, кармически заслужил.</p><p>Тот тоже весь мокрый и горячий, а Фрэнк — всего лишь человек. Он оставляет слабый, почти незаметный и неловкий поцелуй на груди, где-то у сердца Джерарда и отползает от него подальше.</p><p>— Оу, слушай, извини, — сбивчиво шепчет он. Губы будто слиплись и не хотят выговаривать всех слов. — Я… я случайно, я так больше не буду, Джерард, я…</p><p>У него очередной конец света, а под окном какой-то ребенок громко и счастливо кричит, а вслед за ним слышны звонки велосипедов. Это только сильнее ранит тонкую душу Фрэнка и заставляет его вспомнить о том, что его внутренние проблемы — это только его проблемы и они не видимы ни для кого, кроме него.</p><p>Джерард поворачивает голову к Айеро, а его глаза блестящие и словно просящие.</p><p>— А может, лучше продолжишь? — так же тихо шепчет Уэй. Подождите, что? — Пожалуйста, я так хочу тебя, помоги мне, Фрэнк.</p><p>То, что для каждого человека звучание его имени — лучший звук на свете, это он уже давно знал, но Айеро и вспомнить-то не может, когда он в последний раз получал такое удовольствие от того, чтобы его кто-то звал.</p><p>— Что? — Фрэнк понимает, что звучит глупо, но он действительно решительно ничего не понимает. — Ты хочешь меня и поэтому ты пригласил именно меня в то время, как твой парень уехал и хочешь ему изменить со мной? — предполагает он.</p><p>Фрэнк бы никогда такого не сделал, даже ради Джерарда, даже ради спасения родины, черт возьми, это же нечестно. Человек тебе верит, а ты, такая псина, за его спиной что-то воротишь. Мерзко же, ну.</p><p>— Парня нет, Фрэнк, клянусь, я позвал тебя лишь для того, чтобы ты трах… взял меня, Фрэнк, — он повторяет его имя будто молитву и мозг Айеро снова начинает свой ход, словно старые часы наконец снова заводят и они продолжают идти. Вот это, блять, поворот.</p><p>— Про парня соврал? То есть… то есть я тебе нравлюсь? Я тебя привлекаю? — Фрэнк бормочет себе под нос, быстро-быстро качая головой и поря какую-то полнейшую чепуху. — Не может быть, я нравлюсь только своим деткам.</p><p>— Деткам? — шокированно спрашивает Джерард. — То есть ты…</p><p>— Моим песикам, я автоматически их так называю, — он приподнимается на руках.</p><p>— О боже, я уже перепугался.</p><p>— И ты согласен сейчас просто так взять и трахнуться с человеком, который называет своих двух мопсов детьми? — продолжает Айеро, будто не слыша Джерарда. — Ты даже для этого придумал историю о парне? И только сейчас мне сообщил о том, что ты гей? — абсолютно ахуело произносит он.</p><p>Почему есть шпаргалки для написания сочинений, таблицы умножения чисел, пособия по тому, как приобретать друзей и стать более приятным человеком для всех, но нет ни единого справочника, говорящего что же делать в ситуациях, когда ты огорошен случившимся и в высшей степени без понятия что сказать? Фрэнк недоволен этим.</p><p>— Я думал, ты и так знал о моей ориентации, — лепечет Джерард. — И знакомый сказал, что я такой красивый, что точно, особенно в веревках заинтересую тебя.</p><p>— Эм.</p><p>— Но… да, да и да, Фрэнк! Твои татуировки, твои… да ты совершенен для меня, но Фрэнки, детка, после той татуировки, я был уверен, что я тебе нравлюсь… Конечно же, если я тебя совершенно не притягиваю, то…</p><p>Фрэнк наконец-то принимает единственное абсолютно точно верное решение: никаких «то» и решительно подминает Джерарда под себя и, несколько секунд зависая над его губами и получая бешеный кивок, целует черноволосого. Когда судьба предлагает тебе такие подарки, от них будет грех отказываться.</p><p>— Ахуеть как нравишься.</p><p>Даже если ему ещё не до конца верится в то, что он имеет на это право, он все равно готов целовать Джерарда до потери сознания, до ядерной зимы, до судного дня, только бы это никогда не прекращалось.</p><p>Правая рука всё-таки впутывается в так долго и тщательно откладывающиеся от касаний черные волосы, делая их похожими на премиленький куст перекати-поля, а левая оглаживает бок, опускаясь по ребрами и пытаясь залезть под рубашку. Фрэнк возмущённо стонет, ведь из-за веревок это невозможно.</p><p>— Эй, — пытается сказать Джерард где-то между тем, как Фрэнк слабо кусает его в нижнюю губу и тщательно облизывает его ротовую полость. — Эй, я тоже хочу тебя потрогать! Фрэнк… мммм… Фрэнк!</p><p>Фрэнк уже делает широкий мазок языком по его щеке, чуть ли не закатывая глаза от такого наслаждения.</p><p> — Не-а. Ни за что, сейчас тебя всего облапаю, а потом… может быть, если будешь хорошо себя вести, посмотрим, — фыркая, говорит он.</p><p>— Ты меня наказать что ли хочешь? — смешливо хмурит брови Джерард. Фрэнк будто видит в его глазах, как прямо в этот момент где-то у него внутри начинает орать «Love You Like a Love Song» на полную мощность и прыгает в пышном платье Селена Гомес.</p><p>— А почему бы и нет… — он снова заставляет издать Джерарда длинный стон, массируя его пах ладонью и натягивая веревку, стягивающую его, ещё сильнее. — Детка, обещаю, сейчас ты превратишься в просящее трахнуть его желеобразное существо, подожди только минутку. То, что ты связан, это такая удача…</p><p>И Фрэнк и правда исполняет свое обещание: не снимая его рубашки, выцеловывает шею и оставляет на ней яркие, словно остатки сгоревшей и тут же потухшей сверхновой звёзды, засосы; его рука уже идеально знает каждую покрытую испариной волосинку на голове своего неожиданного любовника, и, кажется, дай ей ещё секунду и она узнает какой из них окрашен хуже-лучше и сильнее-слабее всего мнется и пачкается; тело Уэя словно жаждет, словно само собой гнется, плавится под руками Фрэнка, чтобы быть так близко к ним, как только возможно, а он сам захлебывается в очередном нетерпеливом стоне.</p><p>— Фрэнк! Я сейчас кончу, прек… прекрати, Фрэнки-и-и, — хнычет Джерард, подаваясь пахом к руке Айеро и тот в туже секунду перелезает на его бедра. — Ты мне уже все руки отдавил, а я ещё не потрогал ими ни одной твоей татуировки, — поджимая красные губки, жалуется он.</p><p>— А у меня из-за тебя пиздец как стоит, милый, я терплю — и ты потерпишь, — и тут же он, будто отрицая свои слова, переворачивает Джерарда на живот и тот, чувствуя, как веревка покидает его измученные и покрасневшие из-за сильного давления на них руки, благодарно стонет. Красные оковы плавно убираются с его торса, оставляют в покое предплечья и наконец высвобождают шею.</p><p>Джерард, не дожидаясь пока он закончит, оплетает его спину и волосы руками и, такой горячий и пылкий, притягивает его к себе и страстно целует, шепча что-то из серии «наконец-то, я так долго ждал», а Фрэнк несильно, но твердо отпихивает его от себя.</p><p>— Дай тебя раздеть, натрогаешься ещё. Ты куда-то спешишь? Я никуда.</p><p>Когда Фрэнк снимает (ладно, немного нетерпеливо раздирает, чувствуя себя примерно так, как когда он разбивает очередную гитару о сцену) рубашку, избавляется от джинсов Джерарда, плацдарм для решительных действий сексуального характера увеличивается на парочку мини-гектаров.</p><p>— Милые боксеры, — подмигивает Фрэнк мужчине на кровати, держа в трёх пальчиках забавные пестрые боксеры с желтыми трехголовыми утятками и морщась.</p><p>— Боже, да они чистые. Я их только час назад надел, не надо мне тут, — Джерард делает игривый пируэт бровями и труселя делают свое финальное сальто и отфутболиваются куда-то в сторону вывешенных вещей. Фрэнк правда не помнит тот момент, когда он успел отложить телефон на тумбу, но это мог быть и Джерард, ведь вереница глубоких поцелуев совершенно вскружила и выбила его мозги — их будто заменила розоватая сахарная вата.</p><p>Фрэнк стоит на коленях между раздвинутых ног Джерарда, так, как он делал это пятнадцатью минутами ранее, но теперь перед ним кое-то более прекрасное, а именно: красивая белая грудь, украшенная еле видными красными линиями от веревок, и стройные ножки. Он чувствует, как от каждого его движения рукой, затёкшие мышцы Уэя расслабляются.</p><p>— Я как в Эрмитаж попал, — он оставляет свое экспертное мнение. — А не добавить ли нам немножко модернизма, а?</p><p>Фрэнк ставит большой засос на боку, отчего Уэй сдавленно хихикает.</p><p>— А не присоединить ли нам к Эрмитажу и Лувр? — спрашивает Джерард. Фрэнк смеётся и решает, что к засосу подойдёт и точно такой же, только с другой стороны, но большего ему сделать не дают: его безапелляционно хватают за талию руками, делают сложный захват ногами под задницей и тянут на другую часть кровати.</p><p>— А вот так-то лучше, — удовлетворённо заключает Джерард, краснея и садясь к Фрэнку на бедра. — У меня чувство, что я сейчас реально просто распадусь на части, Айеро, — он издает длинное «хммм», дёргая черной бровью, а после проводит языком по шее Фрэнка и падая на его грудь. — Господи, какой ты вкусный.</p><p>— Вот ты знаешь, ты лизнул, а Хэвен и Хэлл вылизывают мне все лицо и шею каждое божье утро, — замечает Фрэнк и Джерард хрипло смеётся, подтягиваясь ближе к животу Айеро и прижимаясь лбом к голове мужчины.</p><p>— Твои собаки? Какие клички… Сейчас не время о таком шутить, Айеро! — говорит Уэй, а Фрэнк его целует.</p><p>— Самое время. Я как раз думал, им что там, медом намазано что ли, а оказывается они не одни такие, — ухмыляется лежащий мужчина, а Джерард лишь закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Сладкий мальчик со странным юморочком, почему я западаю именно на таких? — Джерард проводит языком ещё и по скуле, словно по леденцу. — Мммм. Конфетка, Фрэнки, ты конфетка.</p><p>Взрослый тридцатидвухлетний одинокий гомосексуальный мужчина, приплюсуем вышеназванные волчьи-монстровые татуировки и что же будет в итоге? В итоге выходит конфетка. У Уэя с логикой тоже интересные проблемы.</p><p>А хотя после того, как в качестве привлечения внимания Фрэнка, тот действительно избрал этот длинный и долгий путь со связыванием, Айеро даже не удивлен.</p><p>Зелёные глаза Джерарда горят как две звезды. Звёзды смерти Фрэнки, блин.</p><p>— Конфетку надо очистить от упаковки и попробовать ее на вкус, — вдохновенно шепчет Джерард, с силой дёргая за ворот рубашки Фрэнка и чуть не душа его. Когда Айеро одним глазком читал какие-то сладкие женские романчики, ему там, конечно же, встречались подобные фразы, от которых его лицо кривилось настолько, что ему казалось, что ещё секунда прочитки этого текста и оно так и не встанет обратно на место. Но сейчас фраза звучала настолько к месту, настолько в тему и Фрэнку настолько хотелось, чтобы Джерард реально облизал его татуировки, что он почти дрожал.</p><p>Дыхание Уэя в районе шеи было таким горячим, словно тот был огнедышащим драконом, который только что нашел свое сокровище и которое он нисколько отпускать не собирался. Хотя, судя по тому, как он безжалостно рвал его пуговицы, а после так запальчиво и страстно на него смотрел, Фрэнк себя и никак не чувствовал, как сокровищем.</p><p>— Ты, блять, весь в чернилах, Фрэнк ты, блять… — шокированно лепечет он, проводя кончиками пальчиков по массивной татуировке на груди. — Лувр, даже лучше…</p><p>Часом назад он был всего лишь заебанным папочкой для двух задиристых мопсиков и вокалистом небезызвестной группы, а сейчас он — Лувр, конфетка, сладкий мальчик, разве большего по жизни он мог бы добиться?</p><p>— Все для тебя.</p><p>— Твои татуировки… — язык Джерарда приятного розовато-красного цвета, он чувствуется на коже как самый бархатистый и дорогой шелк, как самая нежная губка, смоченная в лучших благовониях или маслах и, кажется, теперь настала очередь Фрэнка плавиться.</p><p>Джерард, будто заведённый, вылизывает все паутинки на его теле, проводит языком по наковальне и скорпиону на его животе; трепетно оглаживает пальцами «я — кладбище», идущее от одной ключице к другой; несильно прикусывает соски.</p><p>Фрэнк чувствует себя обновленной, новенькой версией его самого, так, будто ему сменили всю прошивку и поменяли все внутренние заевшие детали. Джерард, радостный, такой близкий, сидит на его бедрах, их члены каким-то магическим, неведомым Айеро образом, не соприкасаются и от того, что они сняли всю одежду, становится только лучше и как-то свободней.</p><p>— Прекращай, мы так до вечера не завершим, — ворчит Фрэнк.</p><p>— Перевернись на живот, а? — просит Джерард.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Просто посмотреть, ничего больше, ну Фрэнки!</p><p>Айеро нехотя переворачивается и Джерард выдыхает «офигеть».</p><p>— Это лошади? — он получает «ага» в ответ и все с такими же широко раскрытыми глазами кивает головой. — А это тыква? И цепи? И цветы? И пистолеты?</p><p>Около шеи огромная надпись «храни веру», слева и справа от нее какие-то монстроидные головы, далее — злая тыква, от нее двумя половинками параболы тянутся цепи (слева и справа от которых остаётся место и для двух осьминожьих щупалец и ещё каких-то более мелких татуировок), внизу встречаясь у пары скрещенных пистолетов, а между ними — три огромные лошадиные головы с гривами. Они словно сама картина, а цепи — рамка. И все это выполнено в черно-желто-красных цветах.</p><p>— Почему нет? Не нравится? — буркает Фрэнк в подушку, а Джерард оставляет нежный поцелуй у него на макушке.</p><p>— Наборчик такой, будто у тебя раздвоение личности, — успокаивающим голосом говорит он. — Или будто у тебя до этого была… ну, как в экономике же есть теневая часть? Так и у тебя…</p><p>— Мафиозником не был, Джерард, — фыркает Фрэнк. — Пистолеты — ошибка молодости, а цепи вроде неплохие, разве нет? — он поднимает одну бровь.</p><p>— Мне-то и пистолеты нравятся. Колоритненько так, — бормочет Джерард.</p><p>— Но колоритненько значит немного другое… — он пытается вспомнить что же оно значит реально, но плюет. — Давай, меняется местами.</p><p>— Секундочку, — Джерард хихикает и делает «цмок» в щёчку единорожка, изображенного на заднице Айеро, улыбаясь от возмущенного возгласа Фрэнка. Сверху — какая-то ещё монстроидная татуля, а ниже, на левой булке — словно искрящаяся и чуть ли не орущая на всю улицу вывеска на казино в Лас-Вегасе, единственная сверкающая всеми цветами радуги татуировка — единорог. — Детка, ты набил ее для меня, давно хотел так сделать. Я же знаю, что на самом деле ты сладкий мальчик!</p><p>— Ага, как же, бегу и падаю становиться созданием Уолта Диснея, — он отбирает единорога у Уэя решительно переворачиваясь, тыкая Уэя под ребра и заставляя лечь на свое, уже отлеженное и теплое место.</p><p>Он разводит ноги Джерарда, мягко целуя его теперь в внутреннюю сторону бедер и приулыбаясь. Рассмотрели друг друга, теперь можно перейти и к самому интересному. Ему так нравится насколько же странно смотрится его загорелая и татуированная кожа на фоне белоснежной кожи Уэя. Словно танк на фоне снега.</p><p>— У тебя столько разрозненных татуировок. Я думал, у тебя там цельная картина, а ты словно лего — собран по частям, — бормочет Джерард куда-то в свои руки, на которых лежит голова.</p><p>Фрэнк хихикает. Он продолжает обцеловывать всего Уэя, понимая, что когда он придет домой, он превратит эти слова, сказанные без какого-либо второго дна, в глубокую и трагичную песню, где изольет весь смысл того, что он и правда словно собран из несочетающихся между собой кусочков.</p><p>— Слушай… неловко спрашивать, но ты… ты чист? — кусая нижнюю губу, интересуется Айеро.</p><p>— Боже, Фрэнк, конечно, — мычит Джерард. — Не поверишь, я ещё и растянут.</p><p>— Может, тебя и смазывать не надо? — фыркает Айеро. — Как ты… подготовился-то.</p><p>— А ты думал, мы тут будем чай пить?</p><p>— Ничего не думал, поднимись на локти, солнце, — Фрэнк просто понадеется, что после «солнца» и «сладкого» до зоопарка все дело не дойдет. — Все, теперь для меня вид… просто за-ши-бен-ный вид.</p><p>Он делает то, что мечтал сделать все время, пока Джерард вылизывал его истинно мужицкие татуировки, а собственно — оттягивает в стороны руками бледные, ещё не прожаренные булочки Уэя и утыкается лицом в образовавшуюся ложбинку, чувствуя, как половинки задницы обнимают его за щеки.</p><p>— Твою ма-а-ать, — скулит Джерард, когда Фрэнк делает длинное «лизь» по его дырочке. — Твою мать. Продолжай, о боже… продолжай, пожалуйста!</p><p>Айеро целует его нежное отверстие, немного отстраняясь и оставляя поцелуи на ягодницах, прикусывая одну из них, а после засовывает в дырочку Джерарда сначала один палец, а после и ещё два — он понимает, что Уэй действительно очень масштабно готовился к его приходу. В голове Айеро его уровню важности осталось всего ничего, чтобы подняться до отметочки «иисусоподобный».</p><p>— Детка, начинай, я… я сейчас правда кончу, я… — начинает Джерард снова что-то лепетать и Фрэнк, смачно ударяя его по заднице, отстраняется и приулыбается розоватому следу.</p><p>— Так, а теперь…</p><p>— Смазка под правой подушкой, презик, я думаю, не нужен, — строго, словно он чертов секретарь в какой-то сверхогромной компании, отчитывается Уэй.</p><p>— Да, я думаю, презерватив не понадобится, — тоже очень официальным голосом отвечает Фрэнк.</p><p>Лубрикант, в какой-то красивой скляночке находится ровно там, где и сказал Уэй. На нем значится пафосное «Cherry Burst» и нарисованы очень аппетитного вида вишенки.</p><p>— Какая прелесть, твоя задница сейчас будет пахнуть вишенкой, — Фрэнк нюхает находящийся в склянке лубрикант и блаженно выдыхает: и правда, прям как настоящая вишенка пахнет. — Вишенка, — обращается Фрэнк к Уэю. Прежде, чем смазать пальцы, он чмокает Джерарда в щеку, а когда тот поворачивает голову, прижимается к нему всем телом и они сплетаются в поцелуе.</p><p>Айеро проталкивает пальцы, смазанные в лубриканте, в мужчину, находя его простату и массируя ее.</p><p>— Пре-кра-ти! — пищит Джерард. — Знал бы я, что ты такой тормозной, никуда бы тебя не звал.</p><p>— Не ворчи, сам ты тормозной, — пытается остудить его Фрэнк, оставляя нежный поцелуй на уже начисто зацелованной ягодице. — Твой комфорт и безопасность выше всего, детка.</p><p>Он очень аккуратно смазывает свой член, который уже пиздец какой твердый, ведь он боится, что может предательски кончить прямо сейчас.</p><p>Фрэнк раскрывает его руками, приставляя член к дырочке, но неожиданно для самого Айеро, его мозг выдает такую дикую дурь, что он начинает смеяться.</p><p>— Ты чего, господи, Фрэнк, что опять? — поворачивается к нему Джерард и когда он видит эмоции хихикающего Айеро, он закатывает глаза и на его лице появляется полуулыбка.</p><p>— Придумал шутку.</p><p>— Ну, какую? Давай, не тормози, что за шутка?</p><p>Фрэнк делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Тук-тук-тук, я могу войти? — спрашивает он, хлопая головкой члена по заднице Уэя и срываясь на длинный полувопль-полусмешок.</p><p>— Ты безнадёжен, — еле выговаривает Уэй, прежде чем повторить вопль Фрэнка. — Это правда так ужасно, но да входи ты уже, блять, открыто!</p><p>Айеро очень медленно, на сей раз отлично контролируя себя и свое тело, входит в любовника, комнату наполняет тяжёлое дыхание и томные стоны двух мужчин.</p><p>— Все в порядке? — Фрэнк входит ещё чуть-чуть глубже. Джерард узкий и такой, черт возьми, горячий.</p><p>— Все окей, — бросает за плечо Джерард, но Айеро замечает в его тоне немного неуверенности, а в ногах — дрожь и приостанавливается, нежно поглаживая по ягодицам.</p><p>— Сейчас все будет хорошо, солнце, потерпи, тшш. Давно не было секса? — спрашивает Фрэнк.</p><p>— Давно, — поскрипывает почти упавший грудью на покрывало Джарард. — Ну давай, что ты… — Фрэнк послушно скользит в него на всю длину, рот черноволосого мужчины распахивается и из него вылетает длинный, сладкий стон. — Все, продолжай!</p><p>— Теперь поиграем в Дашу-путешественницу и поможем Даше найти простату как можно быстрее, — говорит Фрэнк.</p><p>Он, аккуратно придерживая его за бедра, начинает медленно, со вкусом делать толчки.</p><p>— Если ты продолжишь шутить в том же русле, я не кончу никогда.</p><p>— А может, этого я и добиваюсь?</p><p>— А мо-о-ожет… Фрэнк! — Джерард выдает поистине архипреступно горячий стон и Айеро понимает, что он наконец нашел простату.</p><p>— Бинго, мы так быстро спра-а-авились, — стонет в ответ Фрэнк. — Я пытаюсь разбавить пустой трах двух престарелых гомосексуалов хоть парой изюминок, — извиняющимся голосом говорит Айеро. — Чтобы… чтоб запомнилось.</p><p>Они все по уши обцелованные, щедро обслюнявленные, раскрашенные засосами по самое ничто, потные, а теперь, если им ещё светит перспектива кончить и быть вылюблеными целиком и полностью, так вообще рай земной.</p><p>— Мне только тридцать шесть… — шипит Джерард. — До старости как до Мексики…</p><p>— До Мексики всего ничего.</p><p>— Заткнись, ради бога господа, заткнись! Сильнее, пожалуйста… Моя задница — это не тортик парфе, это… это- это быстрый перекус в кфс, детка.</p><p>— Не у одного меня дебильные сравнения… Я ничего не понял, но суть ухватил, — Фрэнк поднимает быстроту движений на пару скоростей, а Уэй, который до этого все-таки каким-то образом держался на локтях, уподобляется башням-близнецам и рухает на кровать. Его задница все ещё поднята вверх, а Айеро чуть не сходит с ума от этого видка с такой высоты, начиная вбиваться в него ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Боже… ты ахуенен, — разрозненно вставляет Джерард где-то на протяжении нескольких минут, а Фрэнк, больше не контролируя себя и толкаясь в Уэя так глубоко и правильно, ложится (вернее, прилипает, он же потный весь) на спину Джерарда, кусая последнего в плечо и выдыхая какие-то пошлости. — Так хорошо заполняешь меня, боже.</p><p>Они слиты в одно совершенное целое, душа Фрэнка больше не болит из-за какой-то очередной херни, на которой он зациклен, а Джерард теперь ещё и так хорошо поддается на его член. Айеро скользит рукой по животу Уэя до тех пор, пока не находит его член, а после начинает бешено его надрачивать.</p><p>— Фрэнки… Фрэнк! — пытается что-то сказать Джерард, но слюна переполняет его рот, да и он к тому же задыхается. Айеро, прилагая титанические усилия, останавливается. — Хочу покататься, — просит он. — Хочу потрогать тебя ещё.</p><p>— Без проблем, я и так устал уже, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк. Тур был в прошлом году, зал посещает раз в неделю, а трахается и то реже.</p><p>— Мог бы хоть попытаться придумать какую-то более красивую отговорку? — слабо приулыбается Джерард. Фрэнк садится на свою многострадальную задницу, опираясь об изголовье кровати, а Уэй совершает посадку на его бедра.</p><p>— Не хочет ли король сесть на свой заслуженный трон? Я нашел твоего коня, ковбой, доставай пистолет, лассо и поскакали? А может… — Джерард грубо затыкает его рот поцелуем. Он на секунду отстраняется, после из его губ выскальзывает язык и пока Фрэнк раскрытым ртом нанизывается на него, мужчина мягко поднимает его член и направляет его в себя. — Мммммм.</p><p>Они сплетаются языками, руками, телами, ноги Джерарда расставлены по обеим сторонам от бедер Фрэнка и тот использует их в качестве рычага, толкаясь о кровать и поднимаясь-опускаясь на члене Айеро. Они словно плюс и минус, словно Босния и Герцеговина, словно блинчик и сиропчик — сочетаются поистине идеально.</p><p>Джерард устанавливает ту скорость, которая для него максимально идеальна, а Фрэнк, отлипая от него, как-то изгибается так, чтобы была возможность видеть то, как его член исчезает в Уэе. Честно сказать, это так блядски горячо, что Айеро издает чуть ли не сумасшедший стон.</p><p>Джерард бродит руками по татуировкам Фрэнка, оглаживая бицепсы, грудь, а Айеро придерживает того за спину и бешено стимулирует его член.</p><p>— О господи, — шипит Уэй, издавая какой-то невозможный звук и, даже не думая предупредить, прекращает какие-либо движения и кончает на живот Фрэнка. Он заваливается на Фрэнка, прижимаясь к его лбу и так сжимается на члене мужчины, что тот чуть не изливается в него моментально.</p><p>— Мммм, прелесть, — всего через секунду, в которую у Фрэнка перед глазами танцуют черные мушки, он успевает макнуть свои царственно-аристократичные пальцы в кончу и окончательно размазать ее по животу мужчины.</p><p>— Ужа-а-асно, — выстанывает Айеро, наконец кончая в Джерарда.</p><p>Фрэнк приваливается к стенке, чувствуя полнейшее изнеможение, удовлетворение и радость о том, что нижним был не он; да и, святые угодники, он трахнулся с самым превосходным мужчиной на свете — Джерардом Уэем. Мушки перед глазами вытанцовывают что-то похожее на вальс, или это танго, или…</p><p>— Фрэнк! Ну Фрэнк, — укоризненно трясет его за плечи Джерард.</p><p>— Чо… что? — бормочет Фрэнк, вспоминая, что у него есть руки, а у Джерарда — идеальное тело и стискивает в объятиях Уэя.</p><p>— Тшш, успокойся, тут такое дело, я совершенно забыл снять покрывало, а сдавать его в химчистку — тот ещё гемор и…</p><p>— Нет, ты же не хочешь сказать, даже не смей… — бормочет Айеро.</p><p>— Пожалуйста. Нам надо аккуратно, не выходя из меня, перелезть через всю кровать… И по возможности, также не слить всю сперму из меня на ковер, ммм? — если бы Джерард не был для него центром вселенной, он бы конечно сказал решительное «нет», но сейчас…</p><p>— Нет. Боже, ладно попытаемся, — он открывает глаза, а Джерард поправляет его прическу.</p><p>— Давай, ты делаешь толчки руками, а я — ногами, и таким образом мы сможем отсюда выбраться, — командует Уэй. Спустя пять минут покрывало все ещё чисто, они стоят у двери, из задницы Джерарда по его ногам и у Фрэнка — по животу стекает сперма, они все ещё несильно, но возбуждены, так как член Фрэнка всё ещё был в черноволосом все время попыток.</p><p>— Хорошо, а теперь уже точно спать, если ты, конечно, не против… — бормочет Фрэнк, смотря на свое сильно усталое и покрасневшее лицо в зеркале ванной, пока Джерард рядом вытирает полотенцем свою спину. — Ну вот, теперь мы знаем, что мы справимся даже с совместным ведением хозяйства и подходим друг другу.</p><p>Уэй устало, но ярко улыбается ему в ответ.</p><p>— А ты будто сомневался.</p><p>В ванной Джерарда так же розово-сине, все утонченное, у верхних плиточек есть даже какие-то подобия фигурных завитушек, а элегантная стиралка — явно одна из последних моделей.</p><p>Они перебираются на кровать, Фрэнк полусонный, в какой-то приятной для тела и всех мышц неге, ложится возле уже валяющегося в одеяле Уэе. Тот что-то скроллит в телефоне, иногда хмурясь и что-то напечатывая.</p><p>— Детка, поспим? — интересуется Айеро. Челка падает на глаза, это ощущается приятно, не хватает только… о, Джерард откладывает телефон… не хватает только прижимать к себе, совсем как самую любимую и дорогую для сердца плюшевую игрушку, этого черноволосого недотепу. Он ощущается очень нежным, мягким, родным.</p><p>— Приятных снов? — спрашивающе интересуется Джерард.</p><p>Фрэнк хочется было ответить, как его перебивает чей-то мужской крик:</p><p>— Джерард, ты где там?!</p><p>Глаза Айеро расширяются и он буквально выпрыгивает из кровати, тут же прикрывая достоинство, его пульс взлетает до каких-то диких размеров, адреналин буквально затапливает кровь, а сон и безмятежность как рукой снимает.</p><p>— Ты говорил, что никакого парня нет, твою мать, Джерард! — он, блять, готов был на что угодно ради этого мужчины, а он… оказался очередной сволочью? Фрэнк оглядывается в поисках какого-то укрытия.</p><p>— Фрэнк, успокойся! Фрэнк. Фрэнк, это Майки, ты что, по голосу не узнаешь его? — бешено тараторит чуть не вывалившийся из кровати от взлетов Фрэнка Уэй.</p><p>— Джерард? — снова раздается из коридора, ручка двери дёргается и к ним выходит никто иной, как Майки Уэй. На нем расстёгнутое лёгкое пальто, под ним мятая футболка и он явно очень спешил. — Оу, я не вовремя, — он отворачивается от Фрэнка, уже спешившего уложиться под одеяло обратно и Айеро видит, как его щеки краснеют. Майки ощутимо натыкается взглядом на валяющиеся в беспорядке веревки и их вещи и по его лицу видно, что он сейчас попытаться убежать как можно скорее. — Джерард, ты просто очень долго не отвечал на сообщения, и я. все нормально, я не вовремя, я, наверное, пойду… — бормочет он, прикрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>Они сумели смутить несмутимого Майки Уэя, с ума сойти. Но пока что это единственный плюс сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>— Я только что тебе отписал, братец, — выкрикивает Джерард. Слышится звук закрываемой двери. Уэй устало откидывается на подушку, ладонью, словно комбайн — поле спелой пшеницы, проходится по волосам. — Все, теперь точно спать, Фрэнки… Эй, ты куда, Фрэнк, не надо, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Только мальчиков покормлю и вернусь, — бурчит Айеро, натягивая на себя штаны и выискивая по комнате рубашку.</p><p>— Фрэнк, останься. Прошу, как никогда не просил, останься, ты очень мне нужен, — он приподнимается на кровати и его лицо выглядит очень жалобно, уголки губ тянутся вниз, да и он сам весь выглядит как олицетворение грустного смайлика. — Все же было так хорошо, — он издает какой-то отчаянный звук.</p><p>— Перестань хлюпать носиком и ложись спать, я говорю же, я сейчас приду. Мне надо немного развеяться, — Фрэнк пытается придать шевелюре прежний объем и форму, но выходит явно только хуже и он просто устало проводит по лицу.</p><p>— Ну ладно, — с убитым видом Джерард снова ложится в кровать. — Чертов Майки.</p><p>— Чертов Майки, — подтверждает Фрэнк.</p><p>*****</p><p>Джерард честно ждёт Фрэнка первые десять минут, но… просыпается от того, как чей-то очень влажный и быстрый язычок вылизывает его щеку.</p><p>— Фрэнк, хватит… ложись уже… — но к первому языку присоединяется ещё и второй и он шокированно открывает глаза. — Фрэнк! — Возле него, топчась не слишком чистыми лапками по кровати, два персикового цвета мопса.</p><p>Один из которых стоит на его груди, а другой, уже радостно лающий и открывший рот, чтобы лизнуть хоть ещё разок — справа. Джерард со сна, чуток подслеповато разглядывает на его ошейничке косточку с надписью «Хэвен» и длинный номер. Учитывая, что он — не роботизированная версия мопса, значит, это номер телефона Айеро, смекает Джерард.</p><p>— Мальчики, отойдите от Джерарда, уже достаточно, — говорит строгим голосом Фрэнк, уже освободившись от одежды и ложась слева от Уэя. Песики окружают теперь его.</p><p>— Ты меня испугал, — качает головой черноволосый мужчина. Он тянется рукой к телефону и когда включает экран, понимает, что Фрэнк был у себя дома минут тридцать. — Они тебя так любят, — замечает он и Фрэнк гордо кивает.</p><p>— Месть была сладка, — ухмыляется Айеро, приобнимая его за талию и притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Он чмокает его сначала в уголок губ, а после это превращается в игру престолов, только с языками. — Я захватил их миски, жрачку, мы погуляли по травке, лужам и прочим прелестям и вернулись к вам, мой господин.</p><p>— О боже, Фрэнк, какой же ты, — морщит нос Джерард. Айеро отдает должное внимание и этому вздернутому красавцу, целуя его и морщинка разглаживается. Не знаешь что делать в сложившейся ситуации — просто поцелуй.</p><p>— Теперь мы переезжаем к тебе. Ты понравился Хэвену и Хэллу, я их просто отпустил у двери спальни, думал, они тебе наследят на ковре и уйдут, а нет, мальчики, — он гладит ничего не понимающего в поцелуях людей и стоявшего возле Фрэнка песика с синим ошейником, за ушками и тот, радостно высунув язычок, чуть ли не светится от радости. — сразу же побежали к тебе. И так же ты нравишься мне, так что все, беру манатки, деньги, гитары, покупаем массивную газонокосилку — на случай если твой парень все-таки существует, чтобы сразу прижать его к земле — и переезжаем. Благо, совсем недалеко.</p><p>Фрэнк знает, что он обнаглел на все сто процентов и его юмор стал от общения с Уэем только хуже, но улыбка Джерарда заставляет его уголки губ лишь приподняться ещё сильнее.</p><p>— Это мы ещё посмотрим.</p><p>Джерард прижимается к плечу Фрэнка, как-то сладко в него сопя, рука Айеро, будто автоматически, ложится на спину Уэя, а мальчики, ещё недолго поразведывав все интересное в комнате, ложатся у них в ногах.</p><p>Сейчас Айеро чувствует, словно случилось наконец что-то, что дополнило, успокоило его ждущую только плохого и питающуюся страданиями душу. Фрэнк немного боялся такого будущего — ухоженый дом, жена, дети, стабильность, скука… А сейчас, в полудреме, он думает, что чудноватый муж (еще парень) с подходящим ему чувством юмора, дети (собаки), довольно ухоженая берлога — это точно то место, где он готов остаться если не на всю жизнь, то на очень, очень долго.</p><p>Ну, или навсегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>